Flying With Dragons
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: When I wished for an adventure like in the movies and TV shows that I love, to escape my dull life, this is NOT what I had in mind. However, if I want to get back to my world, by whatever means, I have to help my new friend become the hero he was destined to be, along with taming a fierce and rare dragon. First story in series, "Adventures Through the Realms."
1. A Lifelong Dream

Adventures Through the Realms

Flying With Dragons

 **A/N: Okay, I've been having these ideas swarming in my head for weeks. What if I was in the stories? At first, it sounded a bit narcissistic, and even dangerous because of certain reasons. But hey, I can name a couple of people who've had multiple alibi throughout history, so I thought why not? Also, who wouldn't want to have adventures like these?**

 **Don't worry, I won't be interfering much with the original plot, and I won't give anything about my personal life. All of these characters are made-up, but they do remind me of people in my real life. In the worlds that I will visit, the pairings will still be the same. If anything, the worst I can do is give a little push, or at least give my own opinion on certain things. At least, I think.**

 **So let's get on with me and my "dull, provincial life." And action!**

Chapter 1

A Lifelong Dream

I stared up at the plain beige ceiling above me, my eyes watching the large fan spinning around rapidly, sitting in my worn out hot pink bean bag that was in the game room. I looked down at my phone to check the time and saw that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. Seeing that I still had a bit of time to kill, and that I've already finished up all of my homework for the day, I plugged my earphones in my ears, unlocked my phone and went straight over to YouTube. With my thumb, I scrolled through the recommended videos before choosing the trailer for the new "How to Train Your Dragon" movie.

My heart started beating with exhilaration and an uncontrollable smile appeared on my face as the trailer was played on my little mobile screen. Even though I had watched that movie trailer for about the sixteenth time, I couldn't help it. The story of Vikings and dragons was going to be ending soon, and it is sure to be a showstopper. Unfortunately, at my home, I'm the only one who has this much passion for a media franchise.

Soon, I heard someone saying my name through my earphones. I paused the video and turned around in my bean bag to see that my youngest brother, Daniel, was standing there, looking at me. At first glance, no one would guess that we were siblings unless we told them so, or if they see our parents. Dan, as I fondly call him, has pretty fair skin, while I have a healthy tan complexion. He has an army of freckles across his cheekbones while I didn't. He has big blue eyes with steel gray glasses while I have brown eyes, shielded with smaller maroon ones. The only similarity was that we both have brown hair. Of course, I had much longer locks tied into a single ponytail over my shoulder.

"What's up, little bro?" I asked.

"It's time to eat." He answered.

I nodded to him, unplugged my earbuds out of my phone, put them both away on the bean bag I was sitting on, and followed my little brother downstairs to the kitchen. There, my parents and my other brother were waiting for me and Dan to eat some spaghetti.

My other brother, Steven, was pretty much the opposite of me and Dan, personality-wise. I guess fourteen is a rough age for everyone. I remember back when I was at that age, but I seemed to deal with the problems that came with adolescence better than he is right now. At least he didn't sneak a piercing or a tattoo somewhere on him. I hope.

Steven has tan skin and brown hair, similar to my own appearance. But he has gray eyes like our dad, and he has a weird haircut that sometimes reminds me of Elvis or some kind of star from an all-popular boy band. But if I told him that, he would either not talk or look at me for a couple of days, or just punch me on my shoulder, hard. He has no glasses like me or Dan, but he obviously doesn't care.

* * *

It was a pretty quiet dinner, with no exciting conversation happening, and when it was finished, I helped my mom put away the dirty dishes. The boys begrudgingly cleared the table while our dad put any leftovers away in the fridge. Once that was done, I went back upstairs to get my earbuds and phone and hurry into my room.

It was a big enough space, and I had two bookshelves against the wall as my own personal library with all of my favorite book collections, along with a matching writing desk in between them. My queen-sized bed was in the center of the room, against the opposite wall, having warm yellow sheets with matching pillows. This was my definition of "cozy."

I had finished watching some "Miraculous Ladybug" episodes that didn't get on Netflix just yet when Steven came into my room. "What?" I asked, quickly pausing the video.

I hoped I didn't sound rude, because my brother had become a ticking time-bomb, with him being so sensitive. One wrong move or word, and he could literally explode at me, shouting out profanities at me, even though it was family rules to never swear or cuss; and then slamming the door in my face, leaving me with another crack in my heart because of his behavior.

"Ten minutes left." He said simply, looking at the phone in my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "I know the rules." I answered. Steven rolled his eyes back at me and left with a scoff.

After quickly reading a couple of chapters of some online fanfiction stories of "How to Train Your Dragon", "Miraculous Ladybug", "Pokémon" and "Trolls", I quickly got off the Internet and then turned off my phone. I went over to my parents' room and put it in its respective pink container, plugged it in its charger, and left.

When I was heading back to my room, I kind of peeked into Steven's room and saw that he was on his own phone, laughing at some video under his breath, attempting to keep himself from busting up loudly. I rolled my eyes and entered my own quarters again. He tells me about the phone rule when he disobeys it himself. How ironic; note the sarcasm in my voice.

Oh, well. All sarcasm aside, I'm not going to tell him to get off of it, because he never listens to me. Once our parents check on him, he'll get busted, grounded for a week, and sulk for the entire time. At least it won't be my fault, so he can't blame me for him getting in trouble for disobeying.

Before getting ready for bed, I checked to see if my backpack was ready and packed for school tomorrow, along with the respective homework that was due. After changing into warm pajamas, which was a simple light blue nightgown with white leggings underneath, I began to read through one of my many writing journals, letting my imagination in the written word take me away from my world where I feel like nothing exciting ever happens.

Ever since I can remember, I've always wished what it would be like; to live a life like the ones I see in the movies and TV shows I watch. I already know that I will never be a movie star, I'm way too shy to be on stage for everyone to see me, and I can't always control my nerves and contain them until the whole thing is over. But still, I wish that I could have a more exciting life than the one I have now, where anything is possible, and where I can be whoever or whatever I wanted to be.

Riding dragons? That would be a dream come true. Being a superhero for a day, fighting against a super-villain? That would definitely be the most awesome thing ever! Having my very own Pokémon and going on a journey across the land? That's been a secret dream of mine since I was ten. And finally being able to sing my heart out and be myself, even though I would be a colorful little being with hair that can do so much? I would love that indefinitely.

Unfortunately, there weren't a whole lot of people that I can talk to about these kinds of things. Steven obviously just doesn't care, Dan doesn't quite understand yet, and my parents would lovingly say to me that it was all just my imagination running wild as usual. My guess is that's probably just a nice way to say to get my head out of the clouds, and that I should focus more on my school work.

At least I'm the one who takes school seriously, compared to my brothers. Dan is more understandable because he's still young, and at that age, school is the worst thing ever, but Steven is just plain out refusing to do his work, causing his grades to suffer greatly because of that. If he has to repeat the eighth grade, that's all on him.

I let the words written on the many lined pages take my mind away from reality until there was a knock on my bedroom door. I closed my writing journal as my dad came inside. I then heard Steven groan loudly with annoyance and soon saw the retreating movement of his stocky figure stomping away to go downstairs to get some unhealthy midnight snack. My mom soon came over towards the stairway, Steven's phone in her hand. She just sighed and came into my room, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Lights out, sweetheart." My dad said to him. I smiled at him and put the journal back onto the bookshelf. But I didn't get under my sheets yet once I was back on my bed.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked carefully, hoping that my words would make sense.

Both of my parents turned to look at me. "Yes?" My mom answered.

"Have either of you wondered…" I paused, wondering what to say next. "If you can go on an adventure that you never dreamed of? Where anything can happen? Even if it seems like it came from a movie or a book?"

My parents sat at the edge of my bed, one on either side of me. "Well, we were young and wistful once too." My mom said, placing her arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. "I think everyone wishes to have such an exciting life at some point in their lives."

"Yeah." My dad added, coming closer to join the little embrace we were having. "But think about it. If you did have that kind of life, would you ever really have time to do the important things?"

"What about saving the world?" I joked.

My dad chuckled at my little quip. "Well, other than that. What about the big dreams you have to accomplish in this reality?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. Even when I was little, I always had big dreams. In middle school, instead of wallowing in my loneliness and broodiness like Steven is doing currently, I made official plans for my future: graduate from high school, attend my dream college, and officially start my writing career with an original novel. I'm already a writer online, but I really wish to one day have my real name known on a book, engraved on the front, instead of an alibi to hide my identity. Though the alias made me feel sort of like a superhero.

"I guess not." I finally admitted. "But still, all I can do is wish."

My parents smiled at me. I hugged them both before crawling over to the front of my bed. My mom kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie." She whispered.

"Night, Mom." I whispered back. I then looked over her shoulder. "Night, Dad."

"Night, sweetheart." He answered. Then, both of my parents left my room, leaving the door open only a crack.

After getting comfy under my sheets for about five minutes, I heard a scratching sound at my bedroom door. I looked up to see my little Yorkie dog, Charity, coming inside and getting close to my bed, her little pink collar with her name tag jingling. She got up onto her hind legs, waving her front paws up in the air, silently begging me to let her up. I smiled down at her, moved over to the edge, and gently grabbed her by her forelegs and placed her onto my bed. I smiled and gently scratched behind her ear after she curled up next to me by my waist.

I looked out my window and saw the moon, gleaming brightly in the velvet black sky. I could even see a few stars dotting the thick darkness. I still wished that I can have the adventures of a lifetime. Things I can only dream about.

Eventually, I felt my eyes drooping. My hand slowly dropped from petting Charity's head, hitting beside her, and her face nuzzled into my palm, giving it a couple of licks. I saw a large stream of white pass my window for a brief moment. And that was the last thing that I recalled before I was whisked away into a series of events that I'll never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy, am I in for a surprise. And this is my first story in first person view, so this ought to be pretty interesting, right? There'll be some more excitement in the next chapter.**

 **In the meantime, please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	2. What Just Happened?

Adventures Through the Realms

Flying With Dragons

 **A/N: Okay, now here's where things start to get interesting. And for future reference, I put this story as rated T because of minor hints of suggestive themes. Hey, I'm almost an adult legally, so I do know some things that I wish I can erase from my mind.**

 **Anyway, let's end this boring stuff and get on with Chapter 2. Roll it!**

Chapter 2

What Just Happened?

I woke up with a start. The calm wind around was freezing cold, nipping my bare skin and through my thin night dress. I felt around with my hand, hoping to feel the warm and soft fur of Charity, but instead there was something hard but gentle around me. It felt like….grass?

I slowly sat up and saw that I strangely was outside instead of in my warm and cozy room. My thick and warm sheets, my comfy bed, my desk, my bookshelves; they were all gone. I was somehow in a dark and freezing evergreen forest, yet there was no snow on the ground. But I knew that snow or no snow, if I don't get somewhere warm and put on some appropriate clothing, I would catch pneumonia.

I carefully felt around my face, and I realized that I had gone to sleep with my glasses on again. I wanted to facepalm at my forgetfulness, but then shrugged it off. It's not that I'm completely blind without my glasses. I can see fine, I just prefer wearing them. I also felt my hair to see if there was anything in it, and I realized that I still had it tied in my ponytail. Why do I forget the simplest things?

I rubbed my bare arms as I stood up, feeling the soft and wet dirt beneath my bare feet. "Mom?" I called out for my mother, hoping that this was just a dream. "Dad? Steven? Dan? Charity?" There was no answer, not even a single bark or the jingle of a collar. "Okay, maybe I should be a little scared now." I said to myself, rubbing my bare arms up and down.

At least I knew that I wasn't used for pleasure, since my night clothes were still on and that there wasn't any… other stuff on my skin, and I still felt weirdly whole in a way. I'm seventeen, but I'm not exactly naive or as innocent as I used to be and try to hold onto. Besides, I try to keep those disgusting horrors out of my mind until I'm ten years older and happily married.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack, like a twig was being snapped in little pieces. My blood felt like it was frozen as I cautiously scanned the area around me. There was something out there, and I could literally feel anger and hatred being bored into my soul. But I still stood my ground, circling in my spot.

"Who's there?" I demanded, trying to sound as brave as I can.

However, the reply I got was a growl that sent chills down my spine, and this time, it wasn't from the cold. Despite of the shivers I got from fright, there was something about that growl that seemed awfully familiar.

I slowly turned around to look behind me, and I was confronted by a gleaming pair of bright yellow eyes. The pupils were thin slits, burning with anger. The figure whose terrifying eyes belonged to slowly stepped out of the shadows of the forest to where I can see it clearly in the late hours of the night. It looked like a creature from children's nightmares.

The creature was reptilian, and it towered above me a good three feet, almost four. The red scales shimmered in the disappearing moonlight, and two curved horns stuck out of its head. Two of its limbs looked like wings, but it used them to keep crawling towards me, with wicked curved claws at the end of each one. It briefly reminded me of how a bat crawls when it's not flying.

I fearfully scanned my eyes all across the figure of the giant monster and to my horror and fascination, two more limbs acted like normal legs, but they were ginormous. The maw of the beast was long and came down to a rounded point, with rows of curved and jagged teeth sticking out of its jaws, kind of like a mix between a crocodile and an anglerfish.

Finally, it hit me. The epiphany was like a lightning bolt to the head, though I kind of wished that I did and that this was just a nightmare. However, all of the luck in the world seemed to be against me at that moment, and the creature roared at me, the sound making my loose hair fly back and I instinctively covered my ears and screamed as loud as I could.

I didn't even know I was running until I had stopped yelling and felt the frozen but moist soil beneath my bare feet. I looked behind me for a quick moment and saw that the reptile beast was chasing me, so I kept on running. I don't think I have ever ran that fast in my life before. But then again, there was a giant reptilian monster chasing me, and I definitely didn't want to stick around and see if it would eat me.

After a couple of minutes, I saw lights in the near distance. It was a village! Maybe someone there can help! Wait a minute! I can't go barging into town without knowing where the heck I was and with a giant predatory lizard at my heels! I decided to sprint around the perimeter towards a ledge, seeing that there were more scaly giants all around, in the town and in the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I loudly panted in frustration. I caught sight of some people fighting against some of the beasts, and I admired their courage, which can mistaken for stupidity. Though they seemed to just dive head first into a fight without thinking. But then, I noticed that they were holding swords, axes, and stone hammers. No guns or army tanks as far as I can see, which is pretty much almost the entire village.

I was so into observing the ancient weapons and trying not to throw up when I saw blood on some of the shiny blades that I didn't see the person being launched backward right in front of me, and we both collided and went sprawling down to the grass.

"Sorry!" I immediately apologized to whoever I crashed into and I began to pick myself off the ground. I knew that my nightgown and leggings had a few patches of mud on them by now, and my skin too.

"No, it's okay." A male nasally voice said. Something about that voice was very familiar, and I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps as I heard it. "I wasn't being very careful and I didn't count for the rebound force."

I brushed my bangs away from my face, adjusted my glasses and looked over at him, and the first thing I noticed about him was his clothes. He wore a simple wool tunic dyed green under a brown fur vest, with darker colored leggings and matching brown fur boots. It reminded me of how people way back from the 1st century would dress like, at least from what I've seen in drawings in history books.

The guy was also pretty skinny, like he was a gangly teenager a couple of years younger than me. Yet, we were about the same height because of my petite frame and annoyingly short height than some other girls my age. The boy finally looked over at me, and I felt like my heart was going to explode, not because of attraction, though he was pretty darn cute, but because he looked like a very familiar person I've seen in videos, movies, and on a poster in my bedroom of himself five years older.

He had an army of freckles across his cheekbones and nose, emphasizing his fair skin tone, sort of reminding me of Dan's own freckles. He also had a thick shaggy mop of auburn hair that looked brown in the dark, but I bet that in the sun or firelight, it would shine streaks of red if I looked close enough. His eyes were such a bright forest green that I thought it would be genetically impossible for them to be so green.

"Then again, I'm usually pretty klutzy, so I'm the one who should be…" He paused when he finally got a good look at me. His eyes were wandering over me, and curiously I followed his gaze, hoping that he wasn't checking me out, but then his face turned bright red when he saw that I was in my night dress. "Embarrassed?" He asked.

Immediately, I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling my own blush of embarrassment on my face. "Oh, yeah, this!" I squeaked. "It's a long story."

Suddenly, there was a loud and screeching cry of pain coming from the sky. It wasn't human, and it sent another series of chills down my spine. Both the boy and I looked up and we briefly saw a large dark shadow fall down from the growing purple dawn and into another part of the forest.

"Oh, I hit it." The boy said, like he wasn't believing it. Then, he pumped his thin arms up in the air. "Yes, I hit it!" He cheered. "Did anyone else see that?" He looked around, wondering if there were other people around besides me.

But then, I saw that same reptilian beast that was chasing me earlier appear behind him, crushing some large contraption under its foot. "Look out!" I shouted, pointing behind him.

The boy had a look of sarcasm mixed with fright as he turned around. "Except for you." He said dryly. I would've laughed out loud if I wasn't scared of the situation we were in. "Run!" He shouted at me.

Quickly, the boy grabbed my hand and pulled me back up onto my feet. He stole a brief glance at my bare feet. "You don't have shoes?" He asked me.

"Escape first, question later!" I shouted at him, pulling him behind me and took off like a shot down the ledge, with the beast on our heels.

We both were screaming as the boy switched our roles and started pulling me behind him, as we entered the village. I didn't have time to get a good look at the buildings because the giant reptilian cousin of a monitor lizard was spewing fire at us! Actual, burning fire! The heat of some of the blasts were much too close for my taste, and even from far away, I could feel the smoldering flames warm up my bare skin. It provided some partial relief from the brisk cold air that was nipping at me.

But the fire breathing was the final piece that I needed to solve the mystery of what the heck those reptiles are. They're dragons. Real, actual dragons! I would've been geeking out of my mind if I wasn't busy running for my life.

The boy managed to help me dodge another fiery blast of death and pulled me close, almost flushed against him, as we hid behind a narrow wooden post. He pulled me even closer to him, no more embarrassment present in him as the fire hit the pole we were hiding from behind. I didn't mind how close we were at that moment either, because the remains of the flames so close to us were barely licking my skin and my loose hair.

He tried to look behind him to see if the dragon was gone. But then, I felt a very warm presence near my neck, making my heart stop. My eyes slowly flicked behind me and I let out an ear-piercing scream as the dragon was almost nose to nose with me, opening its gigantic jaws. I shut my eyes and waited for the worst.

Suddenly, the heat of the bloodthirsty dragon was slammed away from me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the dragon's attention was now focused on a much larger man that towered above me and the boy a good two feet, almost three. He was built like a heavyweight wrestler from the live competitions that Steven would watch, with his dark red beard the longest I'd ever seen on an actual person, the ends tied in braids. He wore a darker green tunic with silvery armor that looked like dragon skin. But it wasn't, much to my relief. On his head was a metal helmet with long curved horns on each side.

The dragon growled at him and tried to barbecue him, but all that came out of his mouth was a measly little spew of fire. For the first time, the dragon actually seemed afraid, knowing that now it was vulnerable.

It wasn't exactly like my favorite documentary of dragons that I haven't watched in a few months, but there was a hypothesis that I remembered from it. In the film, dragons would have to save their flammable gases in order to fly, because they also used the light and flammable gases to fly. Now that the dragon had no more gases to ignite flames, the only option it had was to retreat. Hopefully, I wouldn't see a dragon get killed in front of me. That would definitely be an image that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You're all out." The man said, his voice having a deep accent, like he would be Scottish or Irish if he was in my time. Or reality or whatever. He then punched the dragon in the face, causing it and hordes of other dragons to start fleeing towards the horizon of the ocean, which was becoming more visible in the growing dawn.

The boy let go of me, and we only got a couple of inches apart from each other when the charred post holding up a giant lantern crushed its own foundation underneath it and started tumbling down towards the docks. Both he and I felt the man's eyes burning at us, and we both flinched when we heard somewhat comedic cries of pain from far away.

"Sorry, Dad." The boy apologized to the larger man.

" _'Dad?'_ " I repeated in disbelief.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. See the resemblance?" He was being sarcastic again.

The gigantic man, who was now confirmed to be this boy's father, looked over at me from the bottom of my bare feet up to my face, with my glasses on my face. I felt even more self-conscious than when his son first examined me, and I fiddled around with the short cotton sleeve of my nightgown.

"Who are you?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

I bit my lip in nervousness. "Uh…" I wasn't sure on how to answer because my head was still spinning from all of the events that happened in the span of five minutes. "May I ask something first?" I decided to say. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Berk." The boy said to me, a nervous smile on his face.

The name hit me like a hammer to the face. _Berk_. There was only one possible reason why the name was so familiar to me.

My eyes widened as I looked around me, all the names and faces that I've memorized coming into view. Finally, dizziness was eating at my consciousness as people started to gather around. I let a sharp breath of disbelief before I felt my legs giving in on me. Everything went black after that, but the last thing I remembered was someone catching me.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's not something that happens everyday, right?**

 **Unfortunately, here's where I have to cut off for now. Until Chapter 3, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Getting to Know One Another

Adventures Through the Realms

Flying With Dragons

 **A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope that everyone is enjoying the holiday. I wanted to upload this chapter today as a little gift of sorts, so I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 3, and roll it!**

Chapter 3

Getting to Know One Another

My head was buzzing insistently, and there was a slight ringing in my ears. My eyes were really dreary, so it was hard to open them and adjust them to the dim lighting. I slowly brought my left hand up to my head and began to gently massage it to get rid of the insistent pounding. But then, my hand froze when I realized that my glasses were no longer on my face.

"Where are my glasses?" I asked myself, sitting straight up, blinking rapidly.

I took that moment to take in my surroundings, though without my glasses, my eyes were taking a little longer to adjust. I was no longer outside, thank goodness, but inside a large wooden house and tucked in a wooden bed with a thick wool blanket wrapped around me. To be safe, I ran my other hand that was still under the quilt over my body, and I was relieved that my nightgown was still on. I looked down at my feet to see them clean from mud. Then, I checked my hair, and it was still tied into my ponytail, though I had a feeling that I needed to undo it and brush before I reassemble it.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump nearby, and I immediately jumped out of the bed in fright. I looked around and saw that the boy from earlier had probably tripped over his own two feet while trying to add some logs to the large fireplace. I knew right away that he's Hiccup, the same Hiccup which I had a cartoon crush on since the second movie. However, I'm not going to interfere with his love life when I sort of have my own back home, which I need to get back to.

"You okay?" I asked him.

Hiccup got off the floor and saw me coming over to him. "Oh, you're finally awake."

I moved my hand to rub the back of my head, still feeling some dizziness. "How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Pretty much the whole day." Hiccup answered, picking up the log that he dropped and putting it in the fireplace.

"Really?" I asked him, my jaw agape. "I've never fainted before! It's not like me."

Hiccup fought back a snicker. "Well, then I guess that's a sign that you're pretty fearless." He said.

"If you think that running for my life from a fire-breathing dragon is fearless, then I'm no different than a chicken running from an eagle." I said, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, trying to give the appearance of a tough girl, like a shieldmaiden in this reality.

Hiccup bit his lip, like he was really trying to not laugh at my expression. To him, I must've looked as intimidating as a disgruntled little kitten that got caught out in the rain. However, he then moved on to a more serious subject. "You should be lucky that I convinced my dad to let you stay here instead of you being under constant surveillance in the healing hut."

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered, feeling a little nervous, tugging on my sleeve again.

Hiccup must've noticed how awkward I was acting because he cleared his throat, drawing my attention back to him. "Anyway, I suppose introductions are in order." He said. "I'm Hiccup. What's your name?"

My blood ran cold, as I quickly thought of how I could answer. I could just give him my name, but from what I recall from other stories and shows, there might be some consequences, particularly on my reality.

"Uh…" I trailed off, rubbing my arm. "I...can't give you my name."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked, his head slightly tilting to the side.

"It's complicated." I answered, looking down at the wooden floor. "My name's not really particular for a Viking, and I'm not ...from here."

"That much I gathered." Hiccup said, reaching into a pocket in his vest and pulled out my glasses. "I've never seen spectacles like these before. Very nice, and stylish too."

I took them from him and put them back on my face. "Yeah, my people are considered to be...ahead of our time. I'm not blind without these, but I still like wearing them, because they improve my vision."

"They look nice on you." Hiccup complimented me. "So where are you from anyway?" He questioned.

I scrambled my brain on how to answer. In the original book series that the franchise is based off, America did exist and was considered an ethereal and strange place where Vikings would go to prove their ultimate worth, but I don't recall any mention of America from the movies and the show. Luckily, I had an answer.

"I live far out to the west." I said. "Farther than on most maps."

Hiccup scrunched his face in confusion for a second, but then shot a glance at my teal nightgown and thin white leggings before averting his eyes back up to make eye contact with me again. "That explains the clothes."

I felt another rush of heat come upon my cheeks. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. All that I remembered is that I was in my own bed, on my own homeland, and the next thing I know, I'm in the forest here on the isle of Berk."

"So you've heard of us Berkians?" Hiccup asked him with a raised brow.

"Somewhat." I answered. "But in my home, a lot of us don't give our birth names to strangers, not even to each other, for safety reasons. We always have to keep alert. At least, that was how I was brought up."

Hiccup looked at me like I was still hiding something, but even if he knew, he didn't push it. "I see." He said. "Well, even if you can't tell me your real name, I've got to call you by something."

I bit back a chuckle. "I suppose you're right." I said, and I racked my brain for a name. "I guess I could give you a nickname."

Now Hiccup was the one who was looking a little wary. "Are you sure?" He asked. "That could give me a clue as to what your real name might be."

I shook my head, feeling a little more confident. "Hardly anyone calls me by the name I will give you. They usually call me by my real name or a different nickname. Even though it's still not a Viking name, it's a name all on its own."

He smiled. "I guess there's no harm then." I returned the smile.

"You can call me Belle." I said, and held out my hand to him.

Hiccup's smile widened as he placed his palm in mine. I could tell that despite the many years of working in a blacksmith's shop which earned him some minor calluses, his hand was soft and warm, yet firm.

"It's nice to meet you, Belle." He said.

"You too, Hiccup." I replied, feeling a smile come on my face.

"Your name." Hiccup said, slightly turning red. "I know it comes from Latin."

I felt a blush coming on my own face. "I get the feeling that you might know what my 'name' means."

He nodded. "Well, your parents weren't wrong when they named you that. And I think you should go by it more often."

Now I was sure my face was as red as an apple. No one had ever really said that about my name. Well technically, it's not really my name, but still. Most boys just think I'm "pretty" because I'm petite like a little doll and that I have a whole lot of sass to go around. I honestly don't believe that I'm that attractive. Well, definitely not in a hot model, but as a shy schoolgirl, I might fit that description. There's only one boy that's not in my family who says I'm actually pretty in my own way and who I actually do believe for a change. Someone that I need to get home to, along with my family and my other friends.

Hiccup gently pulled his hand away from the grip of our handshake, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Well, I think we must get some sleep. It's going to be quite a day tomorrow."

"I guess so." I answered.

Hiccup kept eyeing my nightgown. "And I think you might need some new clothes." He said, pointing to it. "You sort of stick out like a sore thumb."

I looked down at my thin and boldly colored night dress and dirty bare feet, and then I gave him a dry glare. "Gee, I had no idea." I said sarcastically.

Hiccup snorted. "Well, I am pretty good with a needle and thread." He said. "And you look like you're about my size."

"Yeah, and I never hear the end of it." I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. Oops. I said that out loud.

"Uh, I mean, back home, I'm usually teased by my brother because of my height." I quickly explained. "And he's younger than me, and he loves to rub it in my face that he's taller than me whenever he feels like gloating."

"Really?" Hiccup questioned, not sure of what I meant. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I answered.

"Seventeen?!" Hiccup exclaimed, but then he snapped his mouth closed. "You um, certainly don't look like it." He cringed slightly while lightly blushing a soft red, as if he were slapping himself for his choice of words.

I rolled my eyes playfully, but a small smile came on my face again. He seriously doesn't know that his awkwardness is actually kind of cute. "It's okay." I said. "I'm used to it."

Hiccup cleared his throat, and changed the subject to our previous one. "Anyway, I just need some material, and I can sew you something." He said. "But I think that at least for tomorrow, you'll have to borrow some of mine."

This time, I could see the deep red color on his face. I also felt my cheeks lightly blushing, but I quickly shoved it aside. Now was not the time to get shy because I have to borrow a boy's clothes. Personally, I think of myself as tomboyish, because I don't like to get myself all prettified like most other girls my age. Some of the shirts I had back home were meant for boys, but I usually wore them either as sleepwear or just for lazy days. So maybe it won't be completely embarrassing.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I don't want to be a burden."

Hiccup dispelled the blush from his face. "No, it's okay." He assured me. "Since you're stuck with me for now, lending you some clothes and sewing something more...um, appropriate is the least I can do."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Hiccup." I said.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head nervously. "N-No problem." He said, his voice having a slight stutter it in. I guess that he wasn't used to receiving praise.

 _Of course._ I mentally scolded myself. He isn't exactly Hiccup the Useful right now. Not the hero that he is portrayed to be. Not yet, anyway. Right now, he is cursed with the name Hiccup the Useless.

"Come on." Hiccup said, beckoning me to come with him upstairs. I followed him carefully, feeling the wooden floor beneath my bare feet and hearing it give quiet little creaks.

Soon, he led me up to the lift, which I guessed was his own room. "You can have my bed." Hiccup said. "Since my dad just left on another search for the Dragon's Nest, I'll just use his for now."

"Thank you again, Hiccup." I said, turning over to him.

"It's no problem, Belle." He replied. "I have training in the morning apparently, so I have to leave early. Before I leave, I'll leave some spare clothes by the bed. When I get back, if I don't get roasted alive, we can talk some more and figure out a way to get you home."

"Okay." I complied. I wanted to talk some more, but knowing that Hiccup had dragon training, I went along. "I know I said it twice already, but I'll say it again." I turned over to him, looking at him straight into his bright green eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

Hiccup smiled at me. "Sleep well, Belle." Then, without another word, he went back down the stairs, leaving me alone in the room.

I looked around, seeing that there was a lot of drawings and sketches of lots of contraptions that he must've designed either pinned onto the wall or littered on the floor. There was a lit candle near the bed, and I blew it out, encasing the room in darkness, except for a couple of large patches of silver moonlight coming from a shaft in the ceiling and from the window.

I went over to it, and gazed out to the village of Berk. Lights from inside the houses were going out, leaving no sign of warmth or light. As I looked up towards the large moon, gleaming perfectly and silvery, I sighed.

I wondered how my family was doing. They must've noticed by now that I was gone, and probably started a search party. My parents must be worried sick about me, and my brothers. Well, I know that Dan would be pretty scared, but as for Steven…He hardly showed any feelings to anything. He would look at me like I was a stranger and not his sister. He just locked himself in his room and did whatever he did that he probably wasn't supposed to do behind my parents' back. I'm hoping that he was at least concerned. I don't expect him to be completely shaken up to where I can see him quivering visibly in my mind's eye.

Feeling something surge in my chest as I slowly took a couple of steps back away from the window, I let it out as I sung quietly. I knew that I was taking a little bit of a risk, singing something from my time and reality, but singing did always ease my mind, especially when I was stressed out. I was quietly singing under my breath to not wake up Hiccup as I climbed into the bed.

 _Think of me, think of me fondly_  
 _When we've said goodbye._  
 _Remember me once in a while,_  
 _Please promise me you'll try._

 _When you find that, once again, you long_  
 _To take your heart back and be free,_  
 _If you ever find a moment,_  
 _Spare a thought for me._

I've recently gotten hooked on "The Phantom of the Opera" all because of my dad, who insisted that I watch it with him, despite eight long years of refusal. At first, I was hesitant to give it a try, but I found it filled with love, fear, passion and mystery. I hate that so many people spat on those who looked different. Kindness can do many things, but it can't erase painful memories of jeers and abuse.

As I took off my glasses, put them on Hiccup's desk, and tried to get comfortable in the wooden bed, I hoped that my little ditty was a prayer of sorts, a vow that I'll get back home to my family, somehow. For a moment, I thought I heard the floorboards quietly creaking beneath someone's footsteps. But I shrugged it off and continued to nestle deep into the wool blanket to keep as warm as I could, feeling sleep beginning to prickle at my eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, I don't own anything mentioned in here. I guess this is a little gift for all of you.**

 **For all who have been waiting for the next chapter "My Version of Riders of Berk", don't worry. I'm almost done with it, so the latest it might come out would be New Year's Eve.**

 ***This is a re-upload. I got a better idea for this story, and for the rest that will follow.***

 **Until then, I'll see y'all then! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	4. Meeting a Supposed Myth

Adventures Through the Realms

Flying With Dragons

 **A/N: Sorry for taking forever on this. Things have been crazy for the past few months, and I had a little case of writer's block with this story. But I got a sudden creative boost on this yesterday, after I watched the new "Lion King" and I was reading the draft, and I finally finished it today. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Let's get on with Chapter 4! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

Meeting a Supposed Myth

I felt my consciousness starting to stir when I felt something bright and warm hit my face. I blinked once, twice, before letting my eyes fully adjust to see that the sun was up, warming up my body. I rubbed my eyes before sitting up.

I blinked a couple of times before I looked around the room and saw that next to the bed, there was a mug of water next to my glasses. And draped on the chair, there was an extra green tunic, darker green leggings, brown boots, a matching vest; all matching Hiccup's own clothes, and thin beige cotton wrappings. I blushed deeply once I had figured out what they were for. I could even see Hiccup's own face turning as red as a cooked lobster as he somehow managed to get them for me. That would be kind of embarrassing, so I really hoped no one made fun of him so that we both wouldn't hear anything humiliating later.

Quickly removing the thought from my head before it could take a dirty turn, curse my teenage hormones; I dipped two of my fingers in the mug, and then rubbed the water onto my eyelids, waking them up. Then I put my glasses back on my face and climbed out of bed. I grabbed all of the clothes, minus the boots, and moved away from the window back towards the shadowy corner of the back wall of Hiccup's room. I'm not exactly sure if anyone could see me from down there and into the window, but I'm not taking any chances for peeping toms. After checking the entryway once more to see if there was anyone still inside the house, I slipped out of my nightdress and leggings.

Only being in my thin garments underneath, the chill in the air despite the sun shining in the gray cloudy sky quickly sent goosebumps up my bare arms and legs. Crouching down to my knees to make double absolute certain that no one can see me, I got out of my tank top undershirt and quickly began wrapping the cotton wrappings tightly around the top part of my chest. Once I made sure that I had firmly tied them around my back, I put on the spare tunic that Hiccup lent, which actually blocked out the cold air pretty well, keeping me pretty warm. Then I put on the wool leggings and fur boots. Finally, I pulled the fur vest over my shoulders. As I dusted myself off of any existent dust or others, I felt around in my new clothes. Hiccup was right, they did fit me pretty well.

I put my hands into the vest, feeling the inside pockets. Then, I finally took out my messy ponytail, letting my hair hang loosely down my back. Since I didn't have a brush, I used my fingers to comb my brown locks, ridding any tangles. Then, I used my hair band to pull my hair back into its usual ponytail, though this time, I tied it a little higher, but it still draped over my shoulder. My long, uneven bangs were settled on the left side of my face as I pushed away from my face.

Now that I was fully dressed into more appropriate clothing for this reality, I took my nightgown and leggings and hid them in a bucket in Hiccup's closet. I'll have to wash them later and then maybe ask Hiccup if there was a spare bag around that I can put them in. Once they were out of sight, I headed downstairs.

When I got there, I was surprised to see that there was a small plate of scrambled eggs placed on the table, along with a small mug of water next to it. Next to it, there was a note written on a piece of parchment. I picked it up and saw that there were Norse letters written on it with charcoal. For a second, I couldn't understand much of it. I only recognized a few letters because they looked similar to some in English, but that was about it. Suddenly, the letters started to ripple and change into writing that I was more familiar with.

I rubbed my eyes with my free hand to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, I wasn't. There, instead of Norse writing, I saw English words. I guess this was a pretty handy quirk, though most likely temporary, to have that will help me understand a language I didn't know when I'm here. The note said,

 _I've made you some breakfast in case you were hungry. I'll be back soon._

 _-Hiccup._

I smiled at Hiccup's kindness. Why couldn't other Vikings see that instead of the useless wimpy stringbean they think he is just because he's different? I sighed. Well, soon I suppose.

I sat down at the table, picked up the wooden carved fork and began eating. The eggs were really good, and the water helped relieve my throat of dryness. In a matter of minutes, my breakfast was gone and I had drank every last drop of water. I soon grabbed the plate and mug and went over to what I supposed was the Viking version of a sink. There was only just a large bucket full of water with a bar of soap nearby. Luckily, there were no dirty dishes left over. I washed and rinsed them, then just put them off to the side.

Wondering what to do to pass the time until Hiccup gets back, I saw that there was a piece of discarded parchment on the floor. I picked it up and just shrugged. I'm not the best artist ever, but it's better than doing nothing.

"Is there any charcoal or ink anywhere?" I wondered aloud.

I went back up the stairs to Hiccup's room, and sure enough, there was a charcoal pencil on the desk. I took and sat down at the desk. After wondering about what to draw, I put the pencil to parchment and let my imagination take control. After a couple of minutes, I started to hum as I drew, thoughts of my family dancing in my mind, and then it became words.

 _I'm already there.  
_ _Take a look around.  
_ _I'm the sunshine in your hair.  
_ _I'm the shadow on the ground._

 _I'm the whisper in the wind,  
_ _And I'll be there to begin.  
_ _Can you feel the love that we share?  
_ _Oh, I'm already there._

A heavy sensation soon fell on my shoulders and then began settling in my stomach. I've felt this before a few times, but it doesn't get easier. I was starting to get homesick.

Suddenly, I sensed that someone nearby. I looked over towards the stairs and saw that Hiccup was standing there. He flinched once I turned to him.

"I, uh, um, sorry." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Then, a light blush came to his face. "Those clothes...actually look good on you."

I bit back a chuckle, but I knew that I was smiling slightly. Sometimes, he acted too much like a dork, it was pretty adorable. And I meant it platonically, even though I do have a bit of a cartoon crush on him.

"It's okay, and thanks." I assured him, and then gestured him to come over. "I didn't see you this morning."

"Yeah. Had dragon training this morning." Hiccup replied. "Didn't go so well."

I remembered that today was the first day of dragon training, and that the recruits, including Hiccup, had to face the Gronckle. And even though Hiccup lasted longer than most of them, he still didn't do that well. "Sorry." I said.

Hiccup just put on a fake smile as he came over. "Eh, what's the point?" He said. "I'm always going to be the worst Viking in history."

I frowned when I heard that. Sure, he doesn't know what he's truly capable of yet, but that doesn't mean that he should think of him that way. But then again, I don't blame him. Not even his own father was willing to give him a chance, always fretting and worrying about him just because he looks like a fishbone.

"I think you and I have different perspectives of what being the worst really is." I said, making him look at him with confusion. "Sure, as a Viking, you may be...different, but as a person in general, I think you're one of the best there is."

Hiccup's cheeks turned bright red when I said that, and he looked down at the floor, avoiding my eyes. "Y-You really think so?" He asked.

I nodded. "I mean it." Then, I had a thought come to my head. It could've been a little risky, but I've always had some choice words for some of the folks here and how they treated Hiccup. That, and I want to see some more dragons, even though the scare from when I first came to Berk was still in my mind.

"Hey, is it okay if I come and watch training tomorrow?" I asked.

Hiccup looked back up at me with surprise. "Really?" He asked, a brow raised. "Those dragons don't scare you?"

I shook my head. "Not really." I admitted. "To be honest, I'm more fascinated by them than scared. But they do give me a jump when they pop out of nowhere."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah, I guess anything can scare anyone if they do that." He said. "So, sure. Just don't get too close. I don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Don't worry about me. Just don't get fried, okay?"

A smile came on his face when he got my little joke. "Okay." He then saw the drawing I was doing. "Hey, this isn't too bad."

I looked at the parchment I was drawing on. I drew a simple tree with only five branches, and tiny leaves on each one. The branches were long, wide and curled, neither one acute with the other. It was definitely a little abstract to my modern point of view, but I guess to Hiccup's, the overall simplicity yet elegance of it caught his eye.

I smiled. "In a way, this tree reminds me of my family." I said. I pointed to the branches, where there was enough room for me to write each member of my family's names on. "No matter what I think of them at times, I guess this can remind me that we're always going to be a part of each other."

As I slowly traced my finger along the branches and down the trunk, being careful of the charcoal so that I didn't smudge anything, I felt the heavy weight press down on my shoulders again. I looked down at the desk, trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"You miss them, don't you?" Hiccup asked. I only nodded, now starting to feel tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. "Don't worry, Belle." Hiccup assured me. "Somehow, we'll get you back home, I promise."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Hiccup." Then, he started back down the stairs. I followed him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

Hiccup seemed to freeze, but continued to walk. "Uh, j-just out for a walk." He said. "I like walking through the forests. I-It's very, um, relaxing."

I raised a brow in suspicion. If I remember correctly, after training, then he goes off to find if the Night Fury hadn't left Berk. Well, I wasn't going to let him leave me behind.

"Well, can I come?" I asked him. "I like nature walks too."

Hiccup's stance turned rigid as he turned to face me. "Are you sure?" He asked. "You're not worried that a dragon might come?"

I smiled. "Nah, not really." I said. Even though the probability was a little high, I still wanted to see a real live Night Fury.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You are either the bravest person I've ever met, or the craziest." He muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you're brave and crazy yourself." I said, crossing my arms.

Hiccup's face flushed again, and then dispelled it with a heavy sigh. "You really sure you want to come with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered, nodding my head. "And don't even think about ditching me. I don't know this forest as well as you do. And I will blame you if I get lost and then eaten by a dragon."

Hiccup groaned. "Fine." He relented. "But stay close and I guess I ought to tell you what happened when you were passed out."

* * *

As we stepped out of the house and into the forest, Hiccup began telling me about him finding the Night Fury, and then instead of killing it, he set it free. Even though I already knew what happened, it was interesting to hear it from his point of view, and to me and not Astrid.

"Let me get this straight." I said, pretending like I needed to wrap my head around it. "You did find the dragon you shot down that night, which is a Night Fury, the most elusive and dangerous dragon known to Vikings. But instead of killing it, which would've made you the talk of the village, you set it free?"

Hiccup nodded, and tensed up, as if he was waiting for me to berate him for doing something like that. But instead, I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"Where I come from, in my own home, we believe that mercy is a sign of true strength, and that it takes more courage to show that than by being ruthless." I explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened at my words, but then turned away. "If everyone in the village had a similar philosophy like yours, my life would've been way easier."

"Life isn't meant to be easy for anyone." I said. "Even for those who seem like they never had a problem. You just...got to learn how to deal with whatever life throws at you. Everyone deals with it differently, but what really matters is how you deal with yours."

Hiccup was silent for a few moments, like he was thinking about what I said. But then, he stopped, which made me stop walking. He knelt down to the ground, and I copied him. Then, he picked up a bola with the ropes cut. I recognized the spot.

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup asked himself.

"That's right." I said. "When you freed the Night Fury, it also let you go."

Hiccup nodded, and then left the bola on the ground. I followed him as we carefully went further north, searching the area for anything unusual.

Soon, we came to a large stone sort of entrance that led down to a large and beautiful cove. I recognized the cove. But to see it with my own eyes, it was nothing short of stunning. The feeling of being in this place felt like no one could find you, and you can be who you want to be. It was a peaceful and freeing feeling.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Hiccup only nodded.

Just then, he saw something on the ground. "Belle. Look at this." He said, getting my attention.

I looked down to where he was looking and saw that there were a few smooth black scales on the ground. I knew who those belonged to. But still, they looked beautiful. We both reached down and each of us picked up one, examining it. The scale felt smooth yet tough, like it can withstand anything, even intense heat. Well, dragons did have to have tough scales to protect themselves from fire from others.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and a huge black blur that flew right in front of us. Both me and Hiccup fell down by the sudden surprise that we got. We looked up to see that a large, black reptilian creature with large, bat-like wings was desperately trying to claw its way up to try and reach the edge of the cove, but it couldn't get a good grip on the smooth rock. So it just glided back down to the ground in the cove and landed pretty roughly.

I felt my heart pounding against my chest, and my breath being stolen. It was a real dragon. And not just any dragon. A Night Fury.

It was definitely not as big as I imagined, since a lot of fan speculation said that it was about seven feet tall when sitting on its haunches. Honestly, I'd say it was almost six and a half feet, and that it was about five and a half when on all fours. Its body was slim yet muscular, and its shape looked aerodynamic, perfect for high-speed flying and dive bombing.

Hiccup and I carefully slid down to a lower ledge still high enough above the pond to get a closer look. As we watched it continue to try and fly up and out of the cove, but to no avail, Hiccup took out a notebook from his vest and with the charcoal pencil he brought, began to make a quick and accurate sketch of the dragon.

When he was done sketching it, he had noticed something. "Why does it just...fly away?" He asked out loud.

I looked back at the dragon and saw something. "Look at its tail." I said, pointing to it as the Night Fury shot a plasma blast down on the ground in frustration. I resisted the urge to shudder as I saw that there was only one tailfin instead of two.

Hiccup saw it and then erased the left tailfin on his sketch. We looked back at the dragon as it tried once more to fly out of the cove, but it failed again. Then, it stopped when it saw something in the water, most likely some fish. It plunged its maw in to try and grab some, but it removed it from the water fruitless.

I felt sorry for the poor creature, and I had a feeling that maybe Hiccup did too. After all, he was the one who shot it down and caused it to be forever crippled and unable to fly on its own. No offense to him, his reasons were understandable, and I still believed he did the right thing, letting the dragon live instead of killing it.

Suddenly, Hiccup's pencil slipped through his fingers. We both tried to grab it, but it had already fallen into the cove with a barely audible clatter as the charcoal tip broke. With its sharp hearing, the Night Fury heard it and then looked up at us. Its neon green reptilian eyes stared straight through me, as if it was trying to bore a hole right through my very soul. Even though we were pretty far away, I could somehow see the dragon's eyes looking at me, no emotions in them, but the more I stared at it, the more I could see the curiosity in them.

Without even knowing it, both Hiccup and I slightly tilted our heads curiously at the Night Fury, and it copied our movements. So it was a little intrigued by us, and why we haven't come down to attack it.

But then Hiccup gently grabbed my arm, pulling me and himself back up onto our feet. "Let's go." He whispered. "We'll come back tomorrow, after training."

"Okay." I whispered back. Then slowly, we climbed out of the cove, before sharing one last glance at the Night Fury.

* * *

The walk back to the village was silent for a few minutes, yet what happened was eating away at my mind. There were so many things I wanted to say, yet the words couldn't come.

"Hey, um…Belle?" Hiccup broke the silence. "The recruits are all having supper at the Great Hall, so I have to eat there tonight. You, uh, want to join me?"

I raised a curious brow at him. Hiccup must've taken that as hesitation or suspicion. "I, uh, I-I mean nothing by it!" He said quickly, holding his hands up. "I just, uh, want some company, I guess. I usually sit by myself, and, uh, i-it could be an opportunity for you to meet Gobber and the others. Just so you might have someone else to talk to besides me."

I just smiled, chuckling a bit at his awkwardness. "I get it, Hiccup." I assured him. "And sure. I was getting pretty hungry."

Hiccup sighed with relief, and then smiled at me. "Great." He said.

Just then, I felt something wet hit the top of my head. I looked up and saw that the twilight sky had begun to grow dark and gray with clouds. "Looks like it might rain." I said.

Hiccup looked up as well. "Oh, great." He muttered. "When it rains on Berk, it usually lasts for hours. So that means it will be pouring late into the night."

A couple of more drops hit me, which was a sign that the rain was starting to come down hard. "Let's hurry and get to the Great Hall." I said.

Hiccup nodded, and we began running as fast as we could to the village as the rain continued to come down, and all sunlight from the sky vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: Not too bad, huh? The song I used is called "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I always think of family when I hear it. It's such a sweet, loving song.**

 **Next, we'll finally meet the other recruits and Gobber. Can't wait to see how that will play out. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	5. Studying and First Impressions

Adventure Through the Realms

Flying With Dragons

 **A/N: I'm sorry I took so long on this. I've been trying to update some other stories that I was almost finished with, and I just keep getting new ideas. I'm really afraid that soon, I'm going to have to stop work on some of them permanently. Or at least, do a rewrite of them in the future, or put them on temporary hiatus. As much as I would like to write all day, I still have a life.**

 **Well, at least I got this finished. I hope y'all like Chapter 5. Roll it!**

Chapter 5

Studying and First Impressions

It was literally pouring by the time Hiccup and I arrived at the Great Hall. It looked just like how it was pictured in the franchise, but on a more grand scale, especially when you're right at its front doors.

On a less nicer note, Hiccup and I were soaked to the bone. I was shivering visibly, tucking my arms and hands inside my vest in an attempt to keep warm. But that did very little. I even sneezed a couple of times.

"I'm gonna catch a cold if I don't get warm soon." I muttered to myself as I took out my glasses from one of the inside pockets. I put them in there when it started to pour earlier. Luckily, they were still pretty dry as I put them back on my face.

"Come on." Hiccup said, opening the door and letting us both inside as I was wringing out the water from my ponytail.

Thankfully, it was much warmer inside the Great Hall due to the few enormous fireplaces that were stationed at the ends of the giant walls and one in the center of the room. There were many large tables seated throughout the gigantic one-room building, and most of them were actually empty. But Hiccup was cautiously leading me towards the only crowded table in the building, where I saw some more familiar faces. I saw Gobber the Belch, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingermen, Snotlout Jorgenson, and the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Astrid was actually much prettier than she was originally portrayed, so I can see why a lot of boys would like her. Snotlout was pretty buff for someone a couple of years younger than me, but so not my type, and apparently the type that a lot of women do not like either. Fishlegs was a pretty big fellow for someone fifteen years old, but he was definitely more brains than brawn. And then, the twins. Well, they are still muttonheads, but what else can one say about those two in just one word? One thing for sure: they are a lot of things.

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive." Astrid answered, almost sounding monotonous. "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her words. People who pride themselves on being perfectionists just rub me off the wrong way for some reason. They can look at something or someone and easily point out every single little flaw they have and downgrade them for them. I'm pretty sure that there are some who are much nicer than that, but I wouldn't know personally.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great." Snotlout said, trying to kiss up to the pretty blonde sitting across from him. "That was so 'Astrid'."

I lightly scoffed at his attempt to flirt with her. Seriously, I've heard better ones back home. And they were not aimed towards me, thank heaven. I'm definitely not a freaking gorgeous model or anything, but I guess I can be considered pretty. I've only had one or two guys flirt with me; but only one of them was being sincere while the other was just goofing around.

"She's right." Gobber said, ignoring Snotlout's attempt to flirt with Astrid. "You have to be tough on yourselves."

I was about to follow Hiccup towards the table to get some food, but he stopped me by putting his arm in front of me. "Stay here." He whispered. I was curious as to why he wanted me to stay behind, but I complied.

As he approached the table to get two plates of chicken legs, Gobber turned his attention to him. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Tuffnut asked.

"Didn't get blasted?" Ruffnut added. My blood started to boil at the taunts that were being aimed at my new friend.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said as Hiccup went over to an empty table close by them and set down the plates. He then turned towards me, gesturing to me to come over with his hand.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said to her.

After he said that, I began walking towards Hiccup, trying to cool down my blood from my anger. But when I saw a knife near me on the table where the recruits were eating, it just spiked up again. Without much of a second thought, I quickly grabbed it and then stabbed it into the table hard, near Snotlout's hand, making all of the recruits jump up.

"Any of you jerks mess with my friend, you mess with me." I hissed fiercely as I pulled out the knife, roughly placed it back on the table and went over to the table where Hiccup was. His eyes were wide at my actions.

"Ah, you're the newcomer, eh?" I stopped before I could sit down and turned around to see Gobber looking right at me, a toothy grin on his face. "You're a little spitfire, ain't ya?"

"Um, thanks?" I accepted the might-be compliment.

"What is your name, lass?" Gobber asked.

"This is Belle." Hiccup introduced me. "Belle uh…" He trailed off when I learned that he didn't know my last name. Well, I can't give them my real one, but I can give them something, and I picked the first name that popped in my head.

"Everhart." I answered. I almost flinched visibly when I remembered that I had the 'same name' as a character from a holiday romance film. Super cheesy, just great; if one could note the sarcasm in my tone.

"Belle Everhart." Hiccup continued, his face visibly relaxed after that quick save. "She's from far out to the west."

"Well, lassie, you're far from home, aren't ya?" Gobber asked. I only nodded my head.

"You say that the fishbone's your friend?" Snotlout asked me. "Come on, babe. You're joking, right? Why hang around him when you can have all of this?" He flexed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, all while trying to keep myself from getting nauseous and proverbial ants crawling up my skin. Even though that was the first time that _anyone_ had called me that in my life, I knew that I would cringe at the word being aimed at me from someone who I would never be interested in.

I came back over to the crowded table and kicked him in the shin hard, making him yelp in pain. "I'd rather throw myself to a hungry dragon unarmed than be seen with a pig-headed bully like you." I snarked back as I headed back to where I was originally.

Everyone's eyes, except Hiccup, widened at my sharp comment. Gobber then turned over to Hiccup, his whispers reaching my ears. "She certainly has spirit." Hiccup only nodded in agreement, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Hiccup at least shows some respect unlike any of you." I continued. "And he didn't get roasted alive and was one of the last two standing unlike you three idiots." I pointed to Snotlout and the twins. "If he could do that, then I think that he has a very good shot of at least making it to the final round."

Everyone's mouth dropped open as I finally sat down next to Hiccup. "Well, Belle, looks like you've made an impression." He said, nervously flicking his eyes to the other teens and then back at me.

"Where did you find her?" Astrid asked. There was something about her tone that made me feel a little bit suspicious. But why? Apparently, she knows that I have guts, so maybe she sees me as competition? But I'm not in dragon training, so why did the way she said that made my skin crawl?

"A-Actually, she found me." Hiccup explained, probably sounding a little startled that Astrid was talking to him instead of the other way around usually. "W-We sort of crashed into each other during the last raid."

"Yeah, I was running for my life from a Monstrous Nightmare, and then you saved me from another one." I added, making him lightly blush in embarrassment.

"Well, look at you, Hiccup." Gobber teased him while lightly nudging him with his hook hand, making him blush a deeper red. I blushed a little bit myself from the way that he said it. "Already saving the ladies, eh?"

Even though his face was flushed bright red, he still managed to glare dryly up at his mentor. "Gobber, she's seventeen."

Everyone's eyes widened as they all stared at me with open mouths. "Why? Is it that big of a surprise?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them like I was daring them to make an insult.

Gobber then cleared his throat. "Well, now that that notice has been notified, we now must know what we'll be up against." He then moved away some plates of food to drop an old leather book on the table, one that was all too familiar to me. "The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

"Hey, Gobber." Hiccup got his mentor's attention. "Is it okay if Belle watches dragon training tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not." Gobber said, looking over at me, examining me carefully. "Maybe she could one day join us."

My eyes widened slightly at the thought of being in the ring. "Uh, thanks, but I'm not much of a fighter." I heard a quiet little snort beside me, and I knew that Hiccup was trying his best to not laugh at my statement. After my little stunt a few minutes ago, of course he wouldn't believe me when I said that.

"But you certainly have spirit, because you nearly stabbed Snotlout's hand earlier and gave him a pretty good kick." Gobber said. "Maybe with a few basic lessons, you can be a great shield maiden."

"I was just giving him a warning." I replied. "About not to mess with my friends." I glared at the Jorgenson boy, and then turned to smile kindly at Hiccup beside me, who was rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"That shows that you are willing to fight for the right reasons." Gobber said. "Keep that in mind, and let me know if you want in on the action."

A clap of thunder was then heard from outside the Great Hall. "No attacks tonight." Gobber said with a sigh of relief. He then got up to leave. "Take this time to study up."

"Wait." Tuffnut said with an expression on his face that looked between confused and horrified. "You mean read?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut complained.

"Why read when you could just kill the things the words tell you about?" Snotlout asked, being ever so dim-witted.

"Uh, so you don't get killed in the first ten seconds of a fight, brainless?" I sarcastically muttered, but it was still loud enough to be heard by the other recruits. Hiccup bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing aloud, almost making me laugh as well.

Before Snotlout could retort back, Fishlegs piped in. "Oh, I read it like, seven times!" He said eagerly. "There's this water dragon that shoots boiling water at your face." _Scauldron_. I immediately recognized in my head as he continued to geek out. "And, there's this other dragon that buries itself-"

"Yeah, that sounds interesting." Tuffnut interrupted with a bored expression. "There was a chance I was going to read it."

"But, now…" Ruffnut continued, having the same bored look on her face.

"You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said. He then got up to leave, the twins a few steps behind him. Fishlegs followed them, eager to share more, even though it was obvious that none of them were that interested.

Hiccup got up from his seat and shyly approached Astrid. "So I guess the three of us will share?" He asked her shyly.

"Read it." Astrid said indifferently and got up to leave. I lightly glared at the back of her retreating form for being so cold to him. If only people give Hiccup a chance, then they can see just how amazing of a person he really is.

"Oh, all ours then. Wow. Okay, so I guess I'll see you-" He was cut off by a door slam. I flinched at the loud sound, and Hiccup's shoulders just slumped visibly. I went over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, not saying another word. He only looked over at me and shrugged, silently saying that he was used to it. I briefly frowned at the thought, but he already moved away to go get some candles.

* * *

A few minutes later, after the Great Hall cleared out, Hiccup lit up a couple of the candles and set them on the table. He then opened the _Book of Dragons_ and began to read out loud as I sat down next to him.

" _Dragon classifications. Strike Class. Fear Class. Mystery Class."_

He then turned the page and continued reading. The page showed a short dragon with a wide mouth filled with hundreds of teeth. When I saw it, I immediately recognized it.

" _Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits dark, secluded caves and tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum can produce a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."  
_  
Hiccup turned a couple of pages to show a huge dragon with curled horns, no legs, and gigantic wings. " _Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."  
_  
He turned the page and saw the Scauldron. " _Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous."_

A clap of thunder and a flash of lighting made both of us jump in our seats, slightly yelping. That sounded really close. But we soon relaxed and Hiccup continued reading.

" _Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._ " This dragon had a long reptilian body, with fangs sticking out of its jaw like a crocodile.

He began skimming through the pages, all of those dragons very familiar to me, and some of them weren't since he was going so fast. "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out."

That last one made me shudder, and I made a mental note to never cross paths with that dragon.

"Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight."

Hiccup turned a few more pages until he stopped at an almost blank page with very little writing on it. We both held their breaths as he read it aloud.

" _Night Fury. Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: hide and pray one does not find you._ "

Hiccup got out his journal and opened it to his sketch of the Night Fury. As he placed it on top of the _Book of Dragons_ , he turned to me. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

I bit my lip, pretending to be nervous. "I think I'm thinking what you're thinking. But I'm not sure if I'm right, and if so, then I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Belle." Hiccup said. "This dragon is supposed to be the most rare and feared of any dragon we know of, and yet, why did it spare me the first time? And then, earlier in the cove. It didn't make any move to attack us."

"Are you saying that what the book is saying is wrong?" I asked.

He sighed. "I don't know." He said. "But if we're ever gonna get some answers about any of this, then we need to see it again."

"Do you think it will be expecting us?" I questioned. "I mean, I think it recognized you. And if so, then it knows what you did for it."

"Well, my mind's made up." Hiccup said firmly, taking his notebook back and then closing the _Book of Dragons_. "It's just up to you whether you want to join me or not."

I briefly narrowed my eyes at him. "Whoa there, mister." I said. "I didn't say that I was against this. I just want to know if you're really sure about this."

Hiccup just looked at me with determined eyes. Something inside me stirred when I saw how serious he was. "Yes." He said.

I just stared at him for what felt like minutes, our eyes never wavering from each other. But then I think Hiccup got a little embarrassed, maybe because a girl had never looked at him that long before, and right in the eyes too. I resisted the urge to blush myself, since I still have trouble with maintaining eye contact myself, and then I gave out a sigh.

"Well, at least you're not going without me." I said. "Someone's gotta have your back."

Hiccup turned over to look back at me and smiled. "Thanks, Belle." He said.

Then, we heard the loud pattering of the rain starting to grow a bit more quiet and gentle. "Looks like the storm's quieting down a little bit." Hiccup said. "We should head back now before Thor changes his mind and sends another one."

I bit my lip as a snort was heard from me, and I blew out the candles. Then, Hiccup took my hand as we ran outside and into the rain, me barely taking off my glasses and putting them inside my vest. We both started to laugh as we ran up the slippery sides of the hill and into Hiccup's house. Once we were inside, we started to warm by the fire that Hiccup immediately started to prepare.

I took out my hair band and began to wring out the water from my hair properly. But then, I caught sight of Hiccup looking at me. "What?" I asked him curiously.

Hiccup's face turned bright red as he quickly went back to look at the fire. "I, um, uh…" He stammered. "You…actually look…kind of nice with your hair down."

I felt my own face turn warm, and not from the growing fire, as I averted my gaze, my fingers lightly twitching as they wanted to nervously play with my hair. I haven't worn my hair down in almost years. I then put my glasses back on my face and began pulling my hair back up with my hair band.

"It's….not exactly practical." I finally said, answering Hiccup. "Don't get me wrong, a lot of women in my home almost always have their hair down, whether they are married or not. But me, I kind of don't like wearing my hair like that, except for special occasions."

Hiccup turned back to me. "I see." He said.

After a bit of an awkward silence between us, I stretched my arms up. "I should, um, get to bed. We both have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right, right." Hiccup said before clearing his throat. "Good night, Belle."

"Night, Hiccup." I answered back before heading up the stairs and into Hiccup's room that he let me borrow for the time being. There was a dim patch of moonlight in the room as the storm started to clear up. I just sat down on the bed, looking down at my hands before placing my forehead in my open palms.

I think my thoughts are all over the place. Meeting some other characters that one could only wish of meeting, my standing up for Hiccup, and now, that little awkward moment downstairs. Sometimes, I think I care too much. I'm pretty much a pure and bleeding heart. Hopefully, I don't cause any more problems because Hiccup should not fall for me. He's meant to be with Astrid.

Ugh. The messy whirlwind of a mind of a seventeen-year-old girl. She dreams of finding that one special man that would treasure her more than anything and make her smile every time he's near her. But as much as I have a bit of a soft spot for Hiccup, I can't let anything more happen between us. I'll just be that special friend that he needs right now. At least he is accepted for who he is when it comes to me, and he doesn't have to be anything else.

I looked over at the dim patch of moonlight coming from the window. I moved over to the other side of the bed, my back facing the stairs, and my eyes glued to the outside view. It wasn't much right then because of the storm, but now my thoughts were drifting towards my family.

I missed them so much. My parents, Dan, Charity, even Steven. He may be going through a bit of an emo phase, but he's still my brother, and I love him. I just desperately wish that I will come back home to him and the rest of my family soon before they think of the worst that might've happened to me.

I then started to hum under my breath as I saw the moon starting to peek out from behind the dark gray clouds that almost blended into the night sky. Then, the melody had words.

 _On a dark desert night,  
You can look to the light  
'Cause it's shining there to find you._

 _Desert moon, light the way  
'Til the dark turns to day;  
Like a lamp in the lonely night,  
Bright and blue._

 _Desert moon, wild and free,  
Will it burn just for me?  
Shine down, shine down  
'Til I find my way to you.  
_

I wiped away a tear from my eye before taking off my glasses and placed them on the desk next to the bed. I then got under the blanket and drifted off to sleep, not knowing that another tear had slipped down my cheek.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Just when I thought she couldn't be any more surprising. Belle Everhart is like no other person I've ever met. She's fearless, wise, smart, kind, she's quite a spitfire, and she doesn't care about looks or stature. I mean, she'd rather hang out with me than the other recruits that are about my age. Me, a scrawny twig and a poor excuse for a Viking.

I quietly went back down the stairs before I accidentally woke her up and sat beside the fireplace. She's already done so much for me in the span of two days, and yet, the most I've given her was a place to stay and clothes she can borrow so that she doesn't stick out like a sore thumb here on Berk. Maybe it's time I really pay her back for her company. After all, I still have to find a way to get her back to her home, and since she lives so far out to the west, I'm surprised that her homeland hasn't been discovered yet. I was almost convinced that she lived near or at the end of the Earth, with her strange spectacles and the odd night clothing she was wearing when we first met.

Suddenly, I had an idea on how to repay Belle. Clothing. Even if it is just for a little while, I could at least help her fit in better with us Vikings while still looking more like herself instead of borrowing some of my spare clothes.

I went over to one of the chests and pulled out a good enough needle, along with a few bolts red and navy wool fabric and black leather. Since she is about my size, I'm pretty sure that I could get this done in about a couple of hours. Sleep could come later. But if I fall asleep during training, I can trust that either Belle or Gobber would wake me up before I got barbequed by whatever dragon we're facing tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I took some advice from one reviewer a while and decided to experiment with someone else's point of view. I think it works. If it doesn't, then that's fine as well.**

 **I have to give a shout-out, though. Please don't ask me when I will update any of my stories anymore, because I can't make any promises on when. All I ask is that you stick with me and try to be patient. Especially with "My Version of Riders of Berk." I'm going to try to get a new chapter done eventually.**

 **The excerpt of the song I used is called, "Desert Moon," a deleted song from the 2019 version of "Aladdin." It's a very pretty song, and I was kind of sad that it ultimately got cut from the movie, but I still love it. I don't own it in any way, though.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
